El Señor de la Noche
by Taishita StarkTaisho
Summary: El ser sobrenatural más temible era InuYasha Taisho, un vampiro cruel de clase 5 que no tenia compasión con nadie... El señor de la noche era peligroso y era buscado por muchos cazarecompensas, este ser a que todos creían sin corazón pone su mundo de cabeza al encontrarse a una encantadora mujer, que es hija de un ex-cazarecompenzas. ¿Que sucederá de ahora en adelante?.
1. Chapter 1

**Encuentros y Sorpresas.**

La noche se mostraba serena y pasible, los aullidos de los lobos interrumpían el silencio de las calles de Transilvania, la niebla cubría las calles que apenas eran iluminadas se mostraban vacías a altas horas de la noche , el frío también se hacia presente dándole ese toque escalofriante a la noche.

Una entre cortada respiracion se hacia presente en las calles Shikon, un hombre de unos 33 años de edad caminaba por las calles de adoquín, el asustado hombre vigilaba a su alrededor esperando que el señor de la noche no lo encontrara, una vez que pudo doblar la poca iluminada cuadra choca con alguien cayendo él al suelo, el asustado hombre abre sus ojos encontrándose con el ser del que trataba de uir.

—¡Por favor, no me haga daño!... juro que no volveré a husmear en su castillo —le decía el asustado hombre a la criatura que tenia en frente.

—No me hagas reír humando inmundo... ¿Como se que no vendrás con los hombres de Naraku a atacarme a mi y a mis compañeros? —dijo suavemente el ser de la noche, este suave hablar hizo que los bellos de la piel del hombre que aun seguía en el suelo se erizaran.

Los ojos dorados del ser nocturno seguía viendo peligrosamente al sujeto en el suelo, el maldito hombre se había metido en su castillo a tratar de buscar algo para poder atraparlo y matarlo, lo que el maldito sujeto no contaba era que el ser sobrenatural contaba con sus poderes demoniacos ¿Acaso creía que lo dejaría ir sin nada más?.

—¡Oh!, mi Señor de la noche... déjeme ir, tengo familia... por favor —le suplicaba el hombre con los ojos llorosos, pero al ver la retorsida sonrisa que el ser vestido de negro le dio cerro fuertemente sus ojos por el miedo.

—Esto te sucede por meterte en la boca del lobo estúpido humano —dijo el sujeto, el oji-dorado que vestía una larga túnica negra levanto su mano mostrandole al asustado hombre sus afilada garras, sonrió con malicia, pero antes de que pudiera acabar con la vida del maldito el sonido de una bala de plata resonó en el lugar.

El ojidorado retrocedió de un salto hasta un muro del otro lado de la calle, miro hacia donde había venido la bala y allí oculta entre la niebla la pudo ver a ella.  
Un fuerte gruñido vino desde la garganta del ojidorado al ver quien había sido su atacante.

—Maldita...—susurro el ser nocturno — ¿Acaso no debería darte vergüenza atacar a alguien cuando esta distraido?... Kikyo— le dijo el hombre mostrándose otra vez tan pasible que daba miedo.

—La verdad no... lo que más deseo es matarte y are todo lo posible por cumplir mi misión... Inuyasha— dijo la cazarecompenza con burla, miro al hombre que casi mata Inuyasha, pero al parecer el sujeto solo esta asustado— Hoyo, ve por el hombre y vete de aquí —le dijo Kikyo a su compañero.

—¿Estas segura que podrás con él Kikyo? —pregunto Hoyo al ver como su superiora quería quedarse a solas con "El señor de la noche", como era más conocido Inuyasha.

—Si Hoyo, ahora vete y ten cuidado... no me sorprendería que por estos alrededores estén los amigos de este bestia —dijo Kikyo mientras miraba con odio a Inuyasha.

—¡Oh no mi querida Kikyo! —dijo con sarcasmo Inuyasha — Yo no necesito a todo mi batallon para matarte... aquí los únicos cobardes son ustedes... además, recuerda que tu solo eres el perro de Naraku —dijo con odio Inuyasha.

Inuyasha, o mejor conocido como señor de la noche, saco sus grandes alas negras alejándose de alli dejando a una furiosa Kikyo y un ofendido Hoyo.  
Una vez que el ser nocturno dejo de verse para perderse entre la niebla, Kikyo se acerco a Hoyo y al temeroso hombre que aun seguía sentado en el suelo, el pobre sujeto no dejaba de temblar... aunque era muy común, no cualquiera que ve a Inuyasha Taisho no se horroriza al ver a esa temible y horrible criatura de la noche.

—Señor, tranquilo... ahora compañeros míos vendrán por usted ¿si?, pero digame...Inuyasha no es de asesinar a cualquiera así por así... así que digame ¿Por lo perseguía? —le pregunto Kikyo.

—Es...es que me habían encomendado entrar al castillo del Señor de la noche, pero... cuando...— el pobre hombre empezó a temblar al recordar que casi en asesinado en el castillo.

—¡¿Pero eso es casi un suicidio!? , ¡¿Como va a entrar al castillo de los Taisho?!...¡Y más en una noche de luna llena! —grito enojado Hoyo, ¿acaso ese hombre estaba loco?... ni siquiera el mismísimo Naraku se atrevía a entrar a ese temible castillo.

—Hoyo tranquilizate, señor ¿podria decirme su nombre y el porque quería entrar allí? —dijo seriamente Kikyo, ella también estaba impresionada, este hombre y su familia corrían gran riesgo, Inuyasha no estaría tranquilo hasta matar a este hombre y también a la familia de este.

—Soy el señor Musuko Steven y ... y me habían ofrecido mucho dinero por sacar un poco de información del castillo del Taisho y si se las entregaba ellos... ellos dijeron que podían ponerle protección a mi familia... por eso vine en noche de luna llena ya que creí que el señor de la noche no estaría aquí... y eso me facilitaria la entrada pero me equivoque —dijo Musuko, aun su cuerpo temblaba al recordar aquellos temibles ojos dorados observandolo desde la oscuridad.

— ¿Y encontró algo que nos pueda ayudar a acabar con Inuyasha, señor Musuko? — pregunto curioso Hoyo.

Antes de que el hombre pudira contestar, un chillido horrible resonó en el lugar la espesa niebla se hizo más fuerte, los focos de luz de la calle se apagaron dejando totalmente a oscuras las calles.  
Kikyo separo en su lugar de inmediato tomando su arma al igual que Hoyo, Musuko asustado retrocedió hasta pegar su espalda a la fría pared.

Otro chillido y el aleteo de unas alas se escuchaba cada vez más cerca, unos segundos después 4 figuras de negro aparecieron volando al rededor de Hoyo, Musuko y Kikyo, estos temibles vampiros rodearon a las 3 figuras, tanto Kikyo como Hoyo sabían que debian tener cuidado así que solo estaban esperando el momento adecuado a disparar y acabar con estos súbditos de Inuyasha.

Uno de los vampiros en un ágil movimiento se acerco a Hoyo, este le disparo con sus balas de plata pero ni siquiera pudo rozas al ser sobrenatural, este ataco a Hoyo lastimandolo dejándolo herido a un costado de las calles de adoquin, Kikyo al ver esto se acerca rapidamenta a su compañero herido y sigue disparando a las criaturas pero estas de un momento a otro huyeron, Kikyo vio extrañada la situación pero pudo respirar tranquila al ver que se habían ido.

—¿Estas bien Hoyo? —pregunto Kikyo al ver a su compañero, para alivio de ella Hoyo solo tenia su uniforme (de color gritesco para poder camuflaser durante la noche) rasgado.

—No estoy bien...—suspiro Hoyo, este al ver hacia donde estaba Musuko sus ojos se abren enormemente — Hay no...—dijo asustado el joven.

Kikyo tambien voltea y se asombra al ver a Musuko muerto, tenia una herida en el cuello... ¡todo habia sido pura distracción y ella de estúpida había caído!, pero esto no se quedaría así... algún día mataria al señor de la noche, algun día mataría a Inuyasha Taisho.

OoOoOoOoO

Mientras en el castillo de los Taisho, un hombre vestido con una larga túnica negra se encontraba en su despacho, esperando a que sus hombres volvieran de la misión que él les encargo. El ruido del aleteo que emitían las alas de los vampiros se hizo escuchar alertando a Inuyasha de que sus hombres habían vuelto. —¿Lo hiciste bien, Miroku? —pregunto Inuyasha al ver como su sirviente entraba a su despacho. —Listo Inuyasha, y si no hay más... ¿puedo retirarme? —pregunto el hombre de ojos azules y larga túnica azul oscuro como la noche. —Si Miroku... tienes esta noche libre —dijo el hombre de larga cabellera oscura, una vez que su sirviente se retiro miro por la ventana. Otra vez el idiota de Naraku había mandado a sus perros para exterminarlo, al parecer esta seria otra noche en la que debía estar despierto. —

Una mañana en las calles de Tokio, Japon, una joven mujer de 21 años de edad camina tranquilamente a su casa despues de hacer sus compras, el día iluminado por el radiante sol parecia ser que el día de hoy prometia grandes cosas...cosa que la joven se equivoco.  
Una vez llegada a su casa, situada en un templo espiritual de gran reputacion, se encuentra con que su abogada esta alli con su hermano, la mujer se extraña y un mal presentimiento se le hace presente.

Una vez que la mujer acomodo sus compras en la cocina vuelve con su abogada que se encuentra en la sala, le sirve el té y espera a que la mujer que tenia en frente hable.

—Digame Yukino, ¿para vino aqui ?... ¿ sucede algo malo? —dijo extrañada Aome, la mujer que tenia delante de ella saca de su portafolio unos documentos y se lo entrega a la joven Higurashi — ¿Y esto? —dijo asustada la azabache.

—Eso señorita Higurashi —dijo Yukino mientras apuntaba a los papeles — Es una orden de alojamiento... esta casa no esta a su nombre y menos en el de su hermano... esta recidensia esta a nombre de Sonomi Higurashi, hija de Takato Higurashi... pero su madre murio dandole a luz a su hijo Sota Higurashi... en ese tiempo su abuelo, el señor Higurashi aun estaba vivo, se que hace unos meses el fallecio... asi que me tome el tiempo de investigar algunos papeles de la familia Higurashi y me eh enterado que la casa no tiene propietario ya su dueño fallecio y Sonomi no tiene testamento asi que lamento decirle señorita... o compra esta casa... o me vere obligada a sacarla de aqui por la fuerza... tiene un mes —dijo la abogada, esta le quito los papeles a una atonita joven y se retiro.

Una vez que Yukino se retiro Aome empezo a llorar, Sota (de 8 años) escucho los lastimeros sollozos de su hermana desde su cuarto, asi que salio de el a ir a consolar a su hermana... una vez que bajo se sento a su lado y la abrazo.

—Hermana... ¿Porque estas triste?, ¿hize algo malo?... si es asi perdoname, no queria hacerlo —dijo disculpandose Sota, cosa que hace llorar más a su hermana.

—Sota cariño... voy a llamar a Sango para que ella y Kohaku vengan ¿si?... tu ve a arreglar tu cuarto antes de que venga Kohaku cariño —le dice dulcemente Aome a su pequeño hermano.

Sota asientie feliz, ya que su mejor amigo vendra a visitarlo, y se va escaleras arriba dejando a una triste Aome... ella una vez que pudo parar el llanto, tomo su celular y llamo a su amiga del alma, Sango.

—_Hola, aqui Sango...—_ se escucho del otro lado de la linea.

—Sango... soy yo, Aome...te llame por que sniff, sniff —volvio a sollozar Aome — ¡Oh amiga, te nesecito mucho! — volvio a llorar Aome.

—¡_Aome!, ¿Que sucedio? ¿Estas bien? ¿Donde esta Sota? —_pregunto preocupada Sango desde la otra linea.

—Oh,no.. no Sota y yo estamos bien pero... nesecito consuelo amiga... por favor te nesecito —dijo triste la joven azabache.

—_Tranquila amiga, le avisare a Kohaku y en unos minutos estaremos alli... no te preocupes —_le consolo Sango.

Despues de que ambas amigas se despidieran, Aome se interno en su cuarto a llorar... ¿Porque su madre no hizo su testamento? ¿Que harian ella y su hermano sino lograban reunir el dinero para comprar la propiedad? ¿Que pasaría con su pequeño Sota?, otro sollozo se escapo de su garganta... ella que se había esforzado por darle todo el amor maternal a su hermanito desde que nació y ahora se quedaban en la calle.

Antes de que la joven azabache se sumerja en ese lastimero mar de tristeza el timbre del hogar Higurashi sonó dando anuncio a la llegada de los hermanos Taijiya, Kohaku y Sota felices, alejados del mundo del que los rodea por ser niños aun, se van felices a jugar con la PlayStation 2 al cuarto de  
Sota mientras que las amigas se encontraban en el living.

Aome lloraba en los brazos de su amiga después de contarle lo sucedido esa mañana, y aunque estuvieron horas viendo la solución de como pagar el terreno del hogar Higurashi, vieron que no podían pagar semejante suma, eso significaba que dentro de un mes los hermanos Higurashi se quedaría sin hogar.

—Eso significa que tendrás que irte ¿no? —pregunto triste Sango al ver en la situación en la que su "hermana" se encontraba.

—Si... al parecer tendré que irme del país —suspiro Aome, ella volteo a la ventana a ver el paisaje urbano que le proporcionaba Tokio — Tendré que irme a vivir con mi prima...—volteo a ver a Sango — Tendré que irme con Kikyo —diji con tristesa.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 3:

En las oficinas del comando de los cazarecompenzas de Naraku, más conocidos como perros, había gran revuelo, otro asesinato se había revelado la noche anterior por culpa de los seres nocturnos dejando furioso a Naraku, Kikyo que estaba en el cuarto de armas, estaba igual de furiosa que Naraku, ya que otra vez Inuyasha Taisho se había burlado de ella, en ese momento entra Hoyo vestido con el uniforme cosa que extraño a Kikyo.

—¿Hoyo que haces con el uniforme puesto? —le pregunto ella extrañada, según Naraku, ella, Hoyo y Hakudoshi debían hacer las rondas nocturnas.

—Naraku quiere que tu y yo vayamos a las calles a vigilar —Hoyo dio una mueca de fastidio que hizo reír apenas a Kikyo — La verdad creo que esto sera inútil —le dijo a su compañera.

Kikyo solo lo vio, dio un triste suspiro y volvió a pulir sus pistolas, Hoyo la miro extrañado... algo se imaginaba de lo que le sucedía a Kikyo, pero quería saber de los labios de ella, asique se arriesgo a preguntar, se acerco a ella y se sentó a su lado.

—Kikyo... se que tu sabes que muchos de aquí hablan de vos y de lo que te sucedió pero... quiero que confies en mi y me digas que sucedió exactamente en esta fecha... ¿si se puede saber claro?— pregunto Hoyo suavemente, él sabia lo recervada que podía ser Kikyo cuando se trataba de ella.

La mujer lo miro sorprendida, pero después sonrió tristemente, Hoyo era buena persona... él no iría a decirle a cualquiera lo que le contaría, además llevaban mucho tiempo peleando juntos contra los seres nocturnos... así que podía confiar en él.  
Dio un suspiro y se sentó junto a Hoyo y volteo a verlo.

—Todo susedio hace 9 años atrás, cuando mi esposo Onigumo aun estaba vivo —dijo Kikyo dejando sorprendido a Hoyo, eso si que no se lo esperaba — A él... a él le fasinaba su trabajo, atrapar a esos asquerosos seres de la noche y darles su merecido.. claro, él solo atrapaba a los que Naraku decía... pero una noche...— en ese momento Kikyo se tenso y su cuerpo tembló en rabia.

Flash Back.

En una de las residencia de las calles de Transilvania, estaba más tranquila de lo normal, esto alegro a la mujer del matrimonio que vivía allí, ella después de cenar se sentó junto a su esposo feliz mientras se besaban cariñosamente, ella estaba embarazada... así que estaba esperando el momento apropiado para decirle a su esposo la feliz noticia.

—¡Que bien se siente esto!, no sabes cuanto deseo estar siempre así contigo amor — le dijo cariñosamente Kikyo a su esposo, este ríe complice a su esposa mientras la abraza fuertemente.

—Yo también amor, se que nuestro oficio no nos deja estar mucho tiempo junto... pero le diré a mi hermano que nos de pronto nuestras merecidas vacaciones.. ¿Que opinas amor? —le pregunto Onigumo a su mujer.

—Oye cariño... te tengo una sorpresa —le dijo Kikyo a Onigumo tratando de ser misteriosa, al ver la cara espectante de su esposo soltó una risilla y prosiguió — Pues veras yo...—pero no pudo decir que estaba embarazada ya que un ruido inesperado interrumpió el silencio del resinto.

El comunicador de Onigumo sonó dándole alerta de que tenían trabajo, este miro a su esposa y ella asintió, Onigumo tomo el comunicador y respondió.

—Aqui Onigumo... ¿Que sucede hermano? —pregunto Onigumo al tomar el comunicador.

—_Onigumo, te necesito en las bodegas... un vampiro de clase 5 allí... al parecer esta herido, así que solo deben ir por el —_le dijo Naraku a su hermano.

—Claro hermano, iré enseguida —informo el Señor Musso, una vez que corto la comunicacion con su hermano miro a su esposa tristemente.

Esta suspiro y abrazo fuertemente a su marido... como deseaba pronto esas vacaciones y así disfrutar de la compañía de su esposo y del bebe que crecía en su vientre.

Una vez que ambos tenían sus uniformes puestos, sus armas preparadas se miraron y se besaron apasionadamente.

Cruzaron con su camioneta las calles con niebla de Transilvania hasta llegar a las bodegas, Onigumo le dijo a su mujer que esperara en el auto y aunque ella se negó al principio accedió a lo que su esposo le decía. Así pasaron los minutos y su marido no salia... hasta que un gran estruendo se escucha en el segundo piso del edificio.

Kikyo tomo su arma y bajo del auto, entro en el primer nivel de las bodegas y allí no había nada... así que tomo las escaleras, las subió poco a poco... todo estaba muy oscuro y el edificio solo era iluminado por la luz de la luna llena dándole ese toque más temible a la situación, otro ruido alerto a la mujer que se puso en guardia.

Una vez en el segundo piso vio todo desordenado, este era el cuarto de cocina, habían varios utensilio y diferentes tipos de cuchillos colgando del techo... todo daba miedo y sino fuera porque su marido estaba allí, ella se hubiese ido, otro ruido la alerto... ese sonido vino de las cámaras de refrigerio, tenia un mal presentimiento... pero debía cerciorase.

Cruzo la cocina en silencio y se posiciono en las puertas de las cámaras, esta giro para ver en su interior y se llevo la espantosa visión de su marido muerto y aun lado de él estaba parado el vampiro.

Kikyo llena de odio entra en las cámaras disparando al ser sobrenatural.

—¡Espera! —dijo este esquibando facilmente las balas de plata, pero Kikyo estaba llena de rencor hacia él así que no lo escuchaba.

—¡Muere maldito! —grito Kikyo que aun seguía disparando, pero en un segundo su arma se había quedado sin balas, cosa que el ser aprovecho para extender sus negras alas y salir de las cámaras.

Kikyo rápidamente tomo su cartucho y volvió a llenar su pistola, se giro sobre sus talones y volvió a disparar mirando hacia arriba ya que el muy maldito estaba volando ágilmente, este se alejaba cada vez más de ella llendose hacia las escaleras, Kikyo grito furiosa y volvió a disparar.

—¡No lo hagas! —grito el ojidorado, pero Kikyo no escucho y volvió a disparar.

Una de las balas había revotado sobre una de las grande cuchillas haciendo revotar la bala de plata en ella volviendo en dirección a Kikyo.

La mujer grito al recibir su propia bala en el vientre... ¡su bebé!, Kikyo dio un grito desgarrador mientras trataba de parar el sangrado con su mano, pero fue inútil y lo único que vio antes de perder el conocimiento fue esos ojos dorados.

Fin Flash Back.

—Cuando desperté estaba en el hospital, había pasado una semana inconsciente... había perdido al bebe al igual que a Onigumo... pase meses averiguando del maldito que arruino mi vida, y descubrí que ese maldito se llama Inuyasha Taisho... desde entonces solo busco matarlo —dijo con odio Kikyo, Hoyo la miro con triste y la abrazo cariñosamente.

—Lo siento —fue lo único que pudo decir.

—Eso ya no importa —respondio ella correspondiendo al abrazo.

Ambos se separaron al ver que Kanna entraba allí con una carta para Kikyo, ella extrañada tomo el sobre y lo leyó quedando sorprendida.

—¿Sucedio algo malo, Kikyo? —le pregunto Hoyo, Kikyo volteo a verlo sorprendida y contesto.

—Mi prima viene...—Kikyo volvió a ver la carta — Aome vendra—

XXX

Un avión estaba a punto de despegar del aeropuerto de Japón, había pasado el temible mes y los hermanos Hirgurashi´s junto con los hermanos Taijiya estaban abordo del avión que los llevaría a Transilvania.  
Aunque al principio Aome se había negado a ser acompañada por Sango y Kohaku, ambos hermanos pudieron convencerla de pasar los primero meses en ese lejano país.

—Sango, gracias por estar conmigo... de verdad te lo agradezco —dijo feliz y nerviosa Aome mientras le sonreía a Sango.

—De nada amiga, tranquila no hay nada de que temer —dijo Sango a su amiga mientras le apretaba su mano en señal de apoyo, ellas estaban sentadas del lado de la ventana mientras que sus hermanitos estaban en los asientos del medio.

Aome agradeció el apoyo de su amiga con una sincera sonrisa, pero esta se borro rápidamente al sentir como el avión tomaba envión para despegar, Sango al ver a su amiga ríe alegre, cosa que no agrado en absoluto a la joven Higurashi que le mando una fulminante mirada.

Después de horas de despegar, todos los pasajeros del avión "Tokio Spress" estaban durmiendo, menos una joven mujer que derramabas silenciosas lágrimas, desde hace un mes estaba triste por abandonar su casa... pero estas lágrimas eran de miedo, temía no poder seguir adelante en ese nuevo país... ¡pero no!, ella debía ser fuerte, Sota la necesitaba y tenia que hacerlo por él, así que seco sus lágrimas y volteo a ver a su pequeño...si lo aria por él.

Y con ese pensamiento ella se quedo dormida, soñando con ese nuevo lugar donde comenzaria nuevamente con su hermano.

OoOoOoOoO

En el gran castillo de los Taisho, un hombre de larga cabellera oscura miraba la noche nocturna, pronto seria luna nueva y cada vez Naraku estaba más cerca de atraparlo, un ruido venido de la cocina lo alerto.

Sus dorados ojos se volvieron peligrosos y extendió sus grandes alas negras, se encamino rumbo hacia la cocina donde el intruso estaba, al llegar vio una figura que estaba usmeando en la heladera así que se acerco a él y lo tomo del cuello... tomándose la sorpresa que dicho sujeto era.

— ¡Inuyasha!, soy yo Miroku jeje —dijo nerviosamente Miroku mientras le mostraba un vasito con wishky dentro, en señal de que él estaba alli por un trago — Por favor deja de verme así...—suplico el hombre a su amigo, este refunfunio y soltó al intruso.

—Diablos Miroku deja de hacer eso ¿si?... esta noche eres humano, sabes que se me hace difícil persivir tu olor como humano —le reprocho Inuyasha a su amigo, que al igual que él pierde los poderes en luna nueva, pero su amigo pierde los poderes en luna menguante.

—Lo se...lo se, oye — dijo Miroku mientras se encaminaba a la sala de estar — ¿Que te parece si vemos una película? —pregunto Miroku a lo que Inuyasha susurro un si... pero Miroku lo escucho perfectamente.

Inuyasha vio a su amigo tristemente, habían pasado ya 500 años desde la muerte de Koharu, la mujer del que estaba enamorado... y cada vez que se cumplía el año de su muerte Miroku hacia cualquier cosa para olvidarla, pero él sabia que no podría olvidar a Koharu...

Miroku 500 años atrás había sido un monje de gran prestigio, fue muy divertido como se hicieron amigos, pero más sorprendente fue encontrar a una mujer que quisiera estar con Miroku ya que él era muy pervertido y cortejaba a todas las mujeres, pero cuando conoció a su amada Koharu él cambio, Inuyasha y Koharu no se llevaban excelente ya que Inuyasha es un vampiro y ella era una exterminadora de demonios... pero ellos por Miroku decidieron llevarse bien.

Inuyasha suspiro al recordar el día en que Miroku quizo proponerle matrimonio a su amada, llevándose la desgarradora escena de que la aldea de exterminadores estaba destruida y todos sus integrantes estaban muertos, incluyendo a Koharu... desde ese día Miroku no es el mismo.

El señor de la noche volteo a ver a su amigo, Miroku se habia convertido en medio vampiro gracias a él pero... recordo cuando él y Miroku se enfrentaron a Midoriko, Inuyasha sintió su sangre hervir al recordar a la maldita traidora, ¿como pudo Midoriko traicionarlo de esa manera?... por su culpa Miroku estuvo a punto de morir, por suerte él convino su sangre de vampiro con el de Miroku, a tiempo, convirtiéndolo en vampiro.

—Oye Inuyasha...¿Y como esta tu hermana?, no la había visto desde...—Miroku empezó a contar con sus dedos — 256 años —le dijo el medio vampiro.

—Khe!, ella esta de viaje... pronto regresara—dijo enojado Inuyasha, cosa que no paso desapersivido por Miroku.

—¿Estas pensando en Midoriko? ¿verdad? —pregunto, pero al escuchar el fiero rugido de su amigo rió tristemente— Deja de pensar en ella, Midoriko murió hace 500 años, dejala ir —dijo Miroku mientras cambiaba los canales del televisor.

Inuyasha suspiro, ¿como podría olvidar la traición de la única mujer en la que confió?, otro suspiro salio y miro el televisor con su amigo. Era verdad, debia olvidarse de Midoriko.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3:**

Una mujer de largo cabello negro, con elegante vestido blanco esperaba la llegada del avión "Tokio Expres", el aeropuerto poco a poco iba llenandose y el alta voz había anunsiando la llegada del bendito avión, la mujer contenta empieza a ver a todas direcciones esperando ver a su querida prima, hasta que la vio acompañada no solo del pequeño Sota sino de los endemoniados Taijiya... en realidad Kohaku le caía bien, pero desde que eran niñas nunca se llevo bien con Sango.

—¡Primititititaaaa! —grito Aome a los cuatro vientos, haciendo sonrojar a Kikyo, ¿Por que su "querida" prima seguía con llamarla así? ¡que humillacion!, una vez que Aome llego con ella Kikyo le dio un suave golpe en la cabeza —¡Auch!, ¿Y eso porque? —pregunto ofendida Aome... y ella que habia extrañado a su prima y ella la golpeaba.

—Por llamarme de esa manera tan vergonsoza prima...—dijo enojada Kikyo, Aome enojada le saca la lengua como si fuera una niña, pero Kikyo la ignoro y saludo a su primito — Hola cariño, ¡mira que grande estas!...eres todo un hombrecito —dijo feliz Kikyo — Hola...—le dijo neutral la cazarecompenza a Kohaku, ese levanto su mano en señal de saludo y Sango la miro desafiante.

—Hola zombi ...—le dijo con burla Sango, desde que eran niñas ellas siempre se inventaban sobrenombres para humillar a la otra.

—¡Oh hola morza!, mira nada más... estas más gorda de lo que recuerdo —dijo Kikyo enojando más a Sango.

Y así una batalla de insultos infantiles como: "niña sarnosa", "mentecata", "mojigata", "zombi", "morza" ect...  
Aome, Sota y Kohaku decidieron irse de allí, para cuando Kikyo y Sango habían terminado de insultarse mutuamente, se dieron cuenta que las habían dejado solas y el aeropuerto estaba a punto de cerrar.

Mientras en una elegante casa de los suburbios, una joven y dos pequeños niños cenaban tranquilamente hasta que...

—¡Aome!...—se escucho como la puerta se habría de golpe y una furiosa mujer entraba echa fuego— ¡Maldita tarada, como pudiste abandonarme así en el aeropuerto!, y peor... ¡¿Como pudiste llevarte mi auto maldita loca!?...¿sabes lo que pase para llegar aquí? y...¡¿Acaso se están comiendo mi comida?! —grito histérica Kikyo.

—Bajale la espuma a tu chocolate primititita —le dijo Aome mientras trataba de comer un poco de comida, pero esta se le fue quitada de las manos por su prima — ¡¿Oye?! —grito.

—¡Quiero que te largues de aquí! —grito enojada Kikyo sin saber lo que decía, ya que en el reloj decía que eran las 23:30 p.m, cosa que era muy de mala idea que alguien saliera de noche.

—¡Oyeme maldita desquisiada no le grites a Aome de esa manera! —le grito muy enojada Sango, Kikyo más furiosa se volteo a ver a la joven Taijiya para gritarle.

—¡Tu mosquita muerta no te metas en esto! —grito colérica Kikyo.

Y así otra fuerte discusión se armo, los niños asustados por la fuerte pelea se van llorando de allí hacia la habitación de las vistas, Aome también al ver esto se va de allí, toma su abrigo y sale de la casa internándose en la fría noche.

OoOoOoOoO

En el oscuro y sin vida castillo Taisho, un ojiazul y un ojidorado miraban por el gran ventanal las calles de Transilvania (el castillo queda en lo alto de una colina, por eso este tiene vista a toda la ciudad), ya habían pasado 10 años, eso quiere decir que debían tomar sangre humana, Inuyasha sonríe al pensar en las estúpidas películas humanas donde el vampiro sale por las noches solo a beber sangre., khe!, los vampiros solo debían beber sangre humana cada 10 años... y los vampiros que lo hacían muy seguido era porque eran adictos a la sangre.

También pasa con el sol...¿De donde demonios sacan los humanos que los vampiros morían al tener contacto con el sol?, el echo de que los vampiros salgan de noche, ya que sus poderes vienen gracias a la luna (al igual que los hombres lobos), no quiere decir que ellos sean afectados por los rayos solares.

—¿Vamos amigo mio? —pregunto Miroku, sacando de sus pensamientos a Inuyasha.

—Si vamos...—dijo este extendiendo sus negras alas, saliendo por el ventanal hacia la fría noche, cosa que al sexy vampiro no le importo.

Estuvo varios minutos buscando a su víctima, hasta que vio al una hermosa jovencita caminar por las calles _Perfecto_, pensó, así que con elegancia voló sobre ella hasta posarse en frente de la chica, pero esta estaba tan sumerjida en sus pensamientos que ni lo noto y choco con él.

—¡Ah!, lo lamento mucho... no lo vi —se disculpo la chica dando un paso hacia atrás.

—No importa —dijo Inuyasha examinandola.

La chica era muy bella, lastima que debía matarla, pero tampoco debía ilusionarse con ella... cada vez que un humana lo veía le coqueteaba y lo seducía, pero cuando el se mostraba tal cual era ellas se horrorizaban y uían de él y aunque Inuyasha no lo demostrase... eso siempre lo lastimaba, y mucho.  
Dio un suspiro y miro a la mujer hipnotizado, sus ojos chocolates lo embobaron.

Aome tampoco estaba tan lejos como Inuyasha, ya que ella también se había maravillado con esos hermoso ojos dorados. El primer en romper el encantamiento fue Inuyasha, que frunció el seño... ahora esa hermosa mirada se volvería de asco y repulsión por él, así que de un movimiento saco sus negras alas.

Aome abrió sus ojos a más no poder y su boca también se abrió de la sorpresa, Inuyasha contó mentalmente, faltaba poco para que ella hullera espantada..._3,2,1..._

—¡Que hermosas! —grito, e Inuyasha cayó al estilo anime, desde el suelo el joven miraba extrañado la situación, esto nunca había pasado, las mujeres huían de él al saber quien era en realidad pero ella...— ¡Eres un vampiro!...¡Eso es genial! —grito encantada Aome e Inuyasha sentía que su corazón se salia de su pecho por lo rápido que latía— _Esto me suena familiar...—_


End file.
